valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Norns
allies / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Time Staff |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down / 100% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Time Staff |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Time Staff |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 40% down / 100% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Time Staff |skill x lv1 = Deal 800% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Time Staff |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 70% down / 100% chance |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This time deity is even more powerful than Chronos, but she's too lazy to do anything. |friendship = Try Chronos instead. She's weaker but more motivated. |meet = You summoned me? Well, I don't feel like doing anything. |battle start = Meh, what a royal pain. |battle end = Meh, who cares if I lost? |friendship max = Meh, fine... I'll hang with you, but don't get any funny ideas! |friendship event = Don't think you'll motivate me by trying to be good friends. Still, keep it up, and I might warm up to you...maybe. |rebirth = You just won't give up, even if you see me this unmotivated. Is this how much you want me to admire you? It's useless. Well..I'd stay with you so do your best until we get close. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = You summoned me? Well, I don't feel like doing anything. |likeability 1 = You summoned me? Well, I don't feel like doing anything. |likeability 2 = You summoned me? Well, I don't feel like doing anything. |availability = Archwitch Stone Exchange }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:Abyssal Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin